godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
Alisa Illinichina Amiella is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. In God Eater 2, Alisa joins Cradle along with Lindow, Soma, and the Protagonist. Biography ''God Eater Burst'' Alisa transferred from the Fenrir Russian branch, she is a New-Type God Eater. Her parents were killed by an Aragami, so she is prejudiced to these beings until she meets Shio. She plays a key part in Lindow's disappearance. During the Moon in the Welkin mission, her fear of the Aragami that killed her family triggered a nervous breakdown which also activated a subconscious command implanted by the Director in part of his plot to counter Lindow's spy mission on the Ark Project. She missed the shot instead caving in the passage and trapping Lindow. This murderous command was again used when Sakuya and Alisa confront Schicksal in Aegis, causing her to momentarily turn on Sakuya. However, Sakuya knocked her out with Heal bullets and escaped together. No further signs of this subconscious control are shown. ''God Eater 2'' Alisa is now a member of the branch Cradle. She is one of the project leaders of Satellite Base search sites. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A New-Type Gods Eater summoned from the Russia Branch by Director Schicksal. Despite lack of actual combat experience, achieved exceptional scores in simulated combat. As she is a new transfer, she is subject to special therapy sessions on a regular basis. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 2 (15) Suspected of breaking into Aegis (under construction) and believed to be at large in the Fenrir Branch vicinity. Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 3 (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Temporarily removed from the battle front, but once restored to active duty, played a significant role in thwarting the Ark Project, a scheme of the former Branch Director. Maximizing her potential as a New-Type, she is showing consistent progress. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 4 (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Belongs to the 1st Unit. She shows improvement in battle tactics and teamwork with other units as a New-Type Gods Eater, serving a role as the center player during various missions. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) ''God Eater 2'' Personality Appearance Character Relationships *Kota Fujiki - One of her close friends. *Protagonist - Shown to have emotional feelings to him/her. Trivia *Although she is a New-Type and is capable of Impulse Edge, she doesn't use it ingame. She does use it in the collaboration game Project X Zone though. Her Impulse Edge is a Blaze: L-Type Radial. *In God Eater 2, Alisa's Blood Art is Sonic Caliber. *In the manga continuity, she has poor cooking skills. *Alisa also appears as a main character in God Eater -the 2nd break- where she arrives in a hidden settlement called Nemos Diana. *In God Eater 2, Alisa has the skill Rescue Burst which gives Link Burst level 1 to incapacitated players when saved. See Also *Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Advanced Information *Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:God Eater series